The Otter and the Stag
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: Set in their third year, Harry begins teaching Hermione how to do a Patronus, but they may develop more than just full body patronuses. H/HR, Read and REVIEW! No flames allowed here.
1. First Lesson

Spring had arrived at Hogwarts, the snow had melted away, the grass showing itself to the world once more. The ice had broke, allowing the water in the Black lake to flow again.

The temperature went from 20 degrees to 50. The sun, which had been hidden behind winter clouds, was now out in the clear blue sky with white clouds.

Harry had been taking private lessons with Professor Lupin on learning the Patronus. They were in Potions class.

"Once again Potter, your potion is a unique color. Antidote for Common Poisons is supposed to be red, not yellow", said Snape coldly.

"Sir you didn't give me enough time to put all the Rat spleens in", said Harry. "10 points from Gryffindor", sneered Snape.

Malfoy and his crew chuckled. Harry glared at Snape bitterly as Snape walked back to his desk. Hermione watched, she sighed and suddenly snuck the remaining rat spleens in Harry's potion.

"Sir, I think you checked his potion too soon. It's red now", said Hermione. Snape raised his eyes from his parchment and walked over, and sure enough the potion was now a blood red color.

Snape looked at Hermione and Harry. He then said, with such a bitterness in his tone you would think he tasted something bitter.

"Five points to Gryffindor", he then whipped his cloak around not happy. "Thanks", mouthed Harry. Hermione smiled, they were very close. They had a crush on each other.

Class was soon dismissed. Their next class was, to Hermione's horror, Divination. They walked up the long stairs in the North Tower.

Hermione was panting. "These steps get longer every time!", panted Ron. They finally made it, climbing the ladder into the classroom.

"Welcome my children", said Trelawney in his misty voice. "Now then, we shall read the Crystal balls", said Trelawney. Hermione sat at a table with Harry and Ron.

"Can you see anything? Anything at all?", asked Trelawney. "There's going to be a lot of fog", said Hermione sarcastically.

Harry laughed and so did Ron. Lavender and Parvati glared at Hermione. "Pity you don't have the proper sight, perhaps you're a late bloomer, it may still develop", said Trelawney.

"You talk about it like it's breasts", muttered Hermione. Ginny heard and nearly dropped the crystal ball laughing.

Ron turned red and so did Harry. Lavender and Parvati looked insulted. "What?", asked Hermione. Trelawney who appeared not to hear Hermione and looked confused as to why the boys were blushing and the girls were laughing, she moved on to Neville's table.

Dean and Seamus were also at Neville's table. "Bloody hell", said Ron chuckling. Harry had a moment, since he had a huge crush on Hermione. They were 13 now, she had breasts by now, did she?

Harry starred at her chest for the briefest second but then shook his head. "Bloody hell what am I thinking", he thought to himself and starred back into the Crystal ball, praying Trelawney didn't see he was thinking of such a thing.

Hermione who hadn't noticed, continued to look into the crystal ball. Both Ron and Harry fell asleep at the table.

"Let's see now", said Trelawney, she woke them up, and to their confusion, Hermione was gone. Had she got fed up and walked out?

After class, Harry met her on the grand staircase. "Hermione, there you are", said Harry. "I was in Ancient Runes Harry", said Hermione in an obvious tone.

"Harry listen, can we talk?", asked Hermione. Harry nodded. She took his hand, making him blush. They went to the covered bridge.

"Harry...how are your anti dementor lessons going?", asked Hermione softly. "So far ok...but I haven't been able to produce a full body patronus, but a shield", replied Harry.

Hermione bit her lip. "How come?", he asked. Hermione looked at him, the wind breezing through her bushy hair.

"Harry...I want you to teach me", said Hermione. This was the last thing Harry expected to hear. He blinked starring at her.

"Why?", he asked. "Harry, for two reasons. One, what if you were surrounded by Dementors? It will take more than one Patronus", said Hermione.

"Plus...Harry, even those the Dementors effect you more we should all be learning Patronuses to be honest, with Dementors in Hogsmeade and at the entrance", said Hermione.

"Hermione, I barely just started my lessons. I can't teach everyone", said Harry. "No, not everyone. Just me", said Hermione.

"Please Harry", said Hermione.

Harry looked at her, She looked like she really wanted to learn. He nodded. "We'll do it tonight", said Harry.

"Lupin isn't in there at 8 at night, we'll sneak in", said Harry. "Thank you Harry", said Hermione smiling. Harry nodded.

Harry couldn't see though how he would become surrounded by 100 Dementors. Although they wanted his soul, anyone who should be learning a Patronus is Black.

The murderer at large, the reason why Dementors were at Hogwarts at all.

Their next class was Charms where they were learning Reparo. "Now, we shall each try to fix this table", said Flitwick.

He pointed his wand at the table. "Reducto!", said Flitwick, the table broke to pieces. "Reparo!", tried Ron, it only sort of fixed.

"You're swishing your wand too much Weasley", said Flitiwick. "Reparo", said Hermione already knowing it.

"Reparo", said Harry, the table fixing again. "Very good everyone, 20 points to Gryffindor", said Flitwick.

Their final class was Care for Magical Creatures. Buckbeak was tied in his fence. Because the Flobberworms died, they were now studying Bowtruckles.

"Very defensive of their trees, Bowtruckles are", said Hagrid. "Small but can bite", he added. "Hagrid why is Buckbeak tied?", asked Harry.

"Ah well, you know", said Hagrid. "Because he attacked my arm Potter", snapped Malfoy. Hermione gave Malfoy a glare.

Finally, after dinner Harry and Hermione snuck into Lupin's office with the Invisibility cloak and Marunder's map.

Harry saw the chest which had the Boggart inside. He would show Hermione how to do it like this, since her boggart wasn't a Dementor she would practice hers without a Dementor test.

"Stand back", said Harry. Hermione did so. "Now the trick is...you need to think of a very happy memory Hermione, a very powerful memory. And I don't mean something like the first time you read Hogwarts A History", added Harry.

"Very funny", said Hermione. "My first try I thought of the first time I rode a broom, didn't work", said Harry.

Harry then breathed he got his wand out and opened the chest. It opened and a Dementor flew out.

Hermione watched shaking. "Expecto Patronum!", yelled Harry, using the memory of his parents. The white light appeared as a shield and it backed the Dementor off, it went back in the chest.

Harry panted a bit. Hermione breathed. "You're turn. Think of the happiest memory", said Harry. Hermione thought, she then pulled her wand out pointing it at nothing.

"Expect Patronum!", she tried, but nothing happened. "It takes several tries", said Harry. Hermione breathed focusing and tried again.

"Expecto Patronum!", she cried, again nothing. "Hermione what is the memory you're using?", asked Harry. "When I got my letter for Hogwarts", replied Hermione sheepishly.

"Oh Mione, that's not good enough", said Harry, he had used this nickname for her. Hermione breathed, she once again pointed her wand at nothing.

"Expecto Patronum!", she cried, this time using a different memory. A silvery mist came out from her wand, it wasn't a full shield at first.

Hermione panted. "Expecto Patronum!", she cried louder, and suddenly it became a shield of white light.

"Yes!", said Harry happily. Hermione panted and the light vanished, it was really advanced magic. "Sit Hermione", said Harry worried he helped her trembling self sit down.

"What were you thinking?", asked Harry. "Our second year. When I was no longer petrified and I ran to your arms, in the Great Hall", replied Hermione blushing.

Harry smiled, it was a start.


	2. Hogsmeade Again

A few days passed since Hermione's first Patronus lesson. It was double Potions and Divination all week. This would be pure murder on Harry and Hermione. For Harry, as much as he dreaded the musty room with the misty voice that made Harry sleep, he dreaded Potions more.

He'd rather see Trelawney freak out any day than face Snape's coldness. Hermione on the other hand would rather face Snape.

Harry knew it was only a matter of time before Hermione lost it in Divination. Harry's schedule was for this week of hell:

_**Monday: **_

_**Breakfast 8 AM**_

_**Potions 9 AM**_

_**Divination-10 AM**_

_**Lunch-Noon**_

_**Divination-1 PM**_

_**Care for Magical Creatures-2 PM**_

_**Potions-3 PM**_

_**Free period-4 to 5 PM**_

_**Dinner-6 PM**_

_**Tuesday**_

_**Divination-8 AM**_

_**Transfiguration-10 AM**_

_**Charms-11 AM**_

_**Potions-1 PM**_

_**Defense Against the Dark arts-2 PM**_

_**Herbology-3 PM**_

As Harry looked at the rest of the week, on Friday the last day, it was the worst. All day was Potions, Divination and only one class that day was something different, which was History of Magic.

Hermione was looking over her schedule which made no sense.

_**Potions: 8 AM**_

_**Divination-10 AM**_

_**Ancient Runes-10 AM**_

_**Artchmancey-11 AM**_

_**Lunch-Noon**_

_**Transfiguration-1 PM**_

_**Care for Magical Creatures-2 PM**_

_**Herbology-2 PM**_

_**Defense Against the dark arts-3 PM**_

This was just her Monday schedule although her Friday one was too crammed with Potions and Divination.

There was nothing on it for breakfast or dinner either. They all soon went to Potions, Snape teaching how to brew Girding Potion.

"Because you are all third years I'm sure you're more than capable to collect three potion ingredients on the grounds", said Snape.

"On the grounds?", asked Ron. "Yes Weasley, you fail to bring them back will land you a bad grade", replied Snape.

"The following ingredients include Doxy Eggs, Toasted Dragonfly Throaxies and Fairy Wings", said Snape. "Sir, Doxies are poisoness", said Hermione.

"Very good, you've once again failed to restrain yourself from being an insufferable know-it-all", sneered Snape.

Harry glared at Snape, this was mad. Doxies were indeed poisoness creatures. "Class dismissed", he said coolly.

"Brilliant, where the bloody hell are we gonna find these things?", asked Ron. "We could fly Buckbeak around the grounds and look", suggested Hermione.

"Are we allowed to? Since Malfoy's incident?", asked Harry. "I think so", replied Hermione softly. "Luckily though, during our free period we can go to Hogsmeade", said Harry.

Hermione was suddenly quiet. "Harry...is it ok if you and me go together?", asked Hermione. "Oi! What about me?", asked Ron.

"We'll meet you there", said Hermione. Ron shrugged and went to the next class ahead of them. Harry looked at Hermione who was blushing. "Is it ok? If just the two of us go?", asked Hermione.

"Yeah", replied Harry. They soon went to the next class. They traveled the North Tower stairs and went into the Divination classroom.

"Welcome, welcome! Now then today I surely am more cheery, you must wonder why?", said Trelawney as everyone sat.

"I've predicted a great day today! Somehow here will finally read a crystal ball!", said Trelawney. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Now then, all of you, broden your minds!", said Trelawney. Trelawney then starred at Harry reading his crystal ball and her smile faded.

"My dear...", she started so dramatically but everyone already knew what she was going to say. "You have the gri-", began Trelawney when Hermione cut her off.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Not that grim again!", yelled Hermione. Trelawney starred at her not didn't look surprised.

"Oh my dear, I sensed you did not have the special spirit for Divination", said Trelawney. "Ok fine", snapped Hermione she knocked Trelawney's crystal ball over and stormed downstairs.

"Have I said something?", asked Trelawney looking confused. When the class ended, Harry returned the crystal ball...and swore he saw Sirius Black in it.

He went back down the stairs and soon, free period hit. Hermione met up with Harry and then got into Hogsmeade, Harry under the cloak.

They found a new place to practice. It was becoming too risky to sneak into Lupin's office, so now they practiced near the Shrinking shack.

Hermione pointed her wand at the air. "Expect Patronum!", cried Hermione, at first it worked. The memory she was using was of when Harry saved her from the troll in their first year.

But the light died out soon enough. "Again", said Hermione eagerly. "Expecto Patronum!", she cried using the same memory.

But something wasn't working, not even a silvery mist came out of her wand. Hermione waited but she then tried again.

"Expecto Patronum!", she yelled, using the second year memory. Again, nothing happened. Hermione began to breathe heavy.

"Hermione, it's ok. It takes a long time to get right", said Harry worriedly. Hermione didn't hear him, she didn't understand.

Why did it work before? She was always good at mastering magic, even if it was advanced. So of course this was upsetting her.

Hermione breathed. "Expecto Patronum!", she cried again, nothing. "Expecto Patronum!", she yelled again.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!", screamed Hermione, making the memory more vivid than ever, a silvery mist finally came out, it started to become a shield but then vanished.

Hermione panted. "Hermione enough! It's ok", said Harry. Hermione lowered her wand shaking. "Harry...why?!", cried Hermione.

"Shhhh, Mione it's ok. You did your best. You tried really hard", said Harry. "I don't understand, why can't I produce a full shield now?", she cried.

"Hermione, it takes time. You were able to first try so that means you can do this. Just take your time", soothed Harry.

Hermione breathed heavy nodding finally. "Come on", smiled Harry he took her hand, they went to Honeydukes Sweetshop.

Harry got her a heart shaped cotton candy and they both got a chocolate frog. They sat in the Three Broomsticks with butterbeer as well. As Hermione ate her cotton candy, she looked so cute. Harry blushed. "Hermione also", said Harry.

"Hm?", she asked. "It's kind a late Christmas gift", admitted Harry he pulled out a hair clip he found, it had a red rose on it.

"Oh Harry...!", cried Hermione. "I noticed you were wearing black hair clips...so...", said Harry. Hermione hugged him suddenly, making Harry blush.

"Thank you", she smiled also blushing, she put it in her hair gently. "We better get back to the castle", said Harry. Hermione nodded still blushing.


	3. Bonding with Hippogriffs

**Author's Note: Sorry for the small delay. Anyway, before you read the chapter please read this, I was looking up Hippogriff breeding on Harry Potter Wiki and found they lay eggs. Ok, I know their front is a bird but...their stomach and back is of a horse. So it had me thinking how the bloody hell is that possible if the stomach and back is of a horse? So I made up my own theory where some hippogriffs lay eggs and some natural. Since it is a half animal. **

It was morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione had just left breakfast in the Great Hall and had Potions first thing. "After Potions is History of Magic", said Harry. "I've got Arcthmancy", said Hermione. "This is gonna be a dull morning", said Ron.

"Sitting in that room filled with Slythreins and Snape and then boring Binn's class", complained Ron. "I find History of Magic fascinating", snapped Hermione.

"Of course nothing beats Ancient Runes and Artchmancy", she added briskly. "Those two? How can you be taking them? They're long classes", said Ron.

"Oh honestly Ron! I shouldn't have to repeat myself again and again to you! You're 13 not 2!", snapped Hermione and she stormed off to Ancient Runes on the sixth floor.

"Bloody hell she's gone mental", said Ron. Harry knew why Hermione was extra on edge. She was struggling with her Patronus lessons.

Harry himself had a lesson with Lupin tonight. He still hasn't been able to produce a full body patronus but neither has Hermione.

Hermione still hasn't been able to even form a full shield. She only did once on the first lesson but after she's been struggling. Harry knew this stressed her intensely since Hermione was the type of girl that could do any spell.

Harry sighed worried, he and Ron went to the Dungeons to Potions. They walked into the dark, musty steamy room to see Draco, his crew and other students at their tables.

"I shouldn't have to remind you all you must have your ingredients by Friday", said Snape coolly. "Sir where in Merlin are we going to find Dragonfly throaxes?", asked Seamus.

"I don't even know what a throax is", said Ron awkwardly. "Doxies are also venomous, it will be impossible to get close to their nest", said Harry.

"Quiet", sneered Snape not wanting to hear excuses. Ron rolled his eyes he went to lean over his desk when he accidentally knocked over a vial of purple potion which fell to the floor with a smash.

"Mr. Weasley!", yelled Snape angrily. "Weasley, detention", growled Snape. "It was an accident!", yelled Ron.

"Have it your way, 20 points from Gryffindor", said Snape. Ron muttered under his breath angrily. After Potions, Ron had to return there for Detention after History of Magic.

"Bleeding git! Detention for knocking a potion vial over!", ranted Ron as they climbed the Grand staircase. "Harry, after History of Magic we should go outside and collect those ingredients, plus another lesson", whispered Hermione, Ron not hearing.

Harry nodded. They made it to the fourth floor and went into the classroom where Binns was teaching another sleepily boring subject on how wands first were discovered.

Ron drifted to sleep 10 minutes in, Harry held out for 30 minutes when finally he felt his eyelid grow heavy.

Suddenly he felt a quill poke his back. "Ow...what?", asked Harry half asleep. "Harry, stay awake", said Hermione.

She had poked him. Harry sighed and was awake for another 5 minutes but his head dropped on his book. Hermione was about to poke him again but he turned his head and she could see his face.

Hermione froze, she felt her cheeks go red. He actually looked...sorta cute when he was sleeping. His glasses were still on but sort of slipping off.

Hermione smiled slightly and blushed, and didn't wake him. Binns was so into lecturing about the wands he didn't notice Harry, Ron and Seamus had fallen asleep.

Finally the class ended. "Harry, wake up", said Hermione patting his shoulder. "Huh? Oh, class is over?", asked Harry.

Hermione nodded. The two held hands and went outside on the grounds, Ron stuck in detention. They walked to Hagrid's hut to ask about the potion ingredients.

They smiled seeing Buckbeak laying in the pumpkin patch and saw four other Hippogriffs all around the hut.

A jet black one was standing by a blood red one. A pumpkin orange one was tied and seemed a little fussy.

"Harry...that one looks new", said Hermione seeing a female chestnut brown one laying in a pile of hay. "Yeah she does", said Harry.

"Harry, Hermione, what brings you two here?", asked Hagrid walking out. "Hagrid, new ones?", asked Harry.

"Right, black one is Shadow-Wings, beautiful. Very mellow this one. Bloody-Hooves is the red one, same temperament as Beaky", said Hagrid.

"Hallowfeathers, the orange one, he's friendly but he's got a mind of his own", said Hagrid. "Hagrid...what about the brown one?", asked Hermione curiously.

"Ah, right. She's new. Named her Cherrytalons", said Hagrid. "She's quite different from the rest, you don't even have to bow down to her", said Hagrid.

Hermione approached the resting Hippogriff who looked at Hermione. Hermione slowly bowed to be safe. Cherrytalons bowed lazily back.

Hermione walked over and petted Cherrytalons. Hermione petted the wings and then she petted the stomach and blinked.

Harry who had been petting Shadow-wings looked over. "Mione?", he asked. "Hagrid, are you aware Cherrytalons is pregnant?", asked Hermione then.

"Yes I am, why do ya think I'm so nervous?", asked Hagrid. Buckbeak got up and suddenly nuzzled Hermione. Hermione smiled and petted him as well.

Harry walked over also petting Buckbeak. "How are things...with Malfoy?", asked Hermione then worriedly. "We have a hearing in a few days to decide", replied Hagrid sounding more nervous now.

"Hagrid, don't worry it will be ok", said Hermione. "Buckbeak isn't dangerous", said Harry. "I know that...but Lucius has got it in for him", said Hagrid.

He threw a dead ferret and Hallowfeathers caught it eating it. "Hagrid is there anything we can do?", asked Hermione.

"Well, I need to go inside and get ready for the hearing, this is too much to ask but I'd like someone to watch Cherrytalons and feed the lot of them", said Hagrid.

"That's fine Hagrid", said Harry. "Thanks you thre-wait, where's Ron?", asked Hagrid blinking. "Oh he has detention in Potions...OH! Potions!", cried Hermione.

"Hagrid do you know where we can find Fairy wings, Doxy eggs and Dragonfly Throaxas?", asked Hermione.

"Blimey you two Snape is making ya look for Fairy Wings and Doxy eggs? Has he gone mad?", asked Hagrid. "Dragonfly Throaxas can be found near the forest easily, just use Incendio to burn 'em. Fairy wings can only be found in Hogsmeade near the Shrieking Shack, and they only come out at night!", said Hagrid.

"Blimey, he knows Harry isn't allowed in Hogsmeade and he knows none of you are allowed out at night", said Hagrid.

"As for as Doxy eggs they can be found in trees near the Stone Circle but good lord, they're too dangerous", said Hagrid.

"Just get the throaxas", said Hagrid. Harry and Hermione nodded, once Hagrid was back in his hut they fed the Hippogriffs.

Hallowfeathers, Shadow-Wings, Bloody-Hooves and Buckbeak ate happily. Buckbeak even nuzzled Hermione for more.

"Ok Beaky", said Hermione giving him another ferret. "Hermione, Cherrytalons isn't hungry", said Harry. Hermione walked over.

The brown Hippogriff pushed away the ferret and rested her head back down. "You don't think she's sick do you?", asked Harry worriedly. "She is pregnant", reminded Hermione, she petted Cherrytalons gently.

The two went back in front of the hut where the male Hippogriffs were, CherryTalons in the back. They got water for them and brushed them even.

Bloody-Hooves clicked his beak while Shadow-Wings stood still. Buckbeak nuzzled Harry and Hermione.

"I'll get another bucket for water", said Hermione noticing Hallowfeathers was more thirsty. She went around back and she stopped and gasped.

"Harry!", she cried. Harry blinked, he rushed over and he also looked shocked. There was a baby Hippogriff right by Cherrytalons.

The baby was chestnut as well and very small. "He's so cute", cried Hermione. "I'll go tell Hagrid", said Harry.

After they informed Hagrid, who was very excited, they decided to look for potion ingredients before dark.

"We can use Buckbeak to find those ingredients", said Hermione. Harry nodded.


	4. Potion Ingrediants

Hermione and Harry went up to Buckbeak who clicked his beak. Harry then remembered Hermione never rode Buckbeak before.

Buckbeak nuzzled them both, he seemed excited to go for a flight. Harry got on first and pulled Hermione up.

"Hold on tight", said Harry. Hermione nodded biting her lip, scared of heights. She wrapped her arms around Harry's waist making him blush.

Buckbeak stood on his hind legs and then began running at high speed. Hermione kept her grip tight and Buckbeak spread out his long wings and flew off into the sky.

Buckeabk flew over the Cloak Courtyard, Stone Circle and Covered bridge first flying over the castle. Hermione had her eyes closed scared of heights.

Harry had Buckbeak fly above the lake. "Hermione, it's ok. Open your eyes", said Harry. Hermione slowly opened them, the wind blowing through her hair.

Below her she saw the lake and the entire castle. Hermione looked, it did look amazing to see the castle from sky view.

Buckbeak flapped his wings as they flew toward the Viaduct. "Hagrid said Dragonfly Throaxas are near the forest", said Hermione.

Harry nodded, Buckbeak flew back toward Hagrid's and they saw the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Buckbeak landed gracefully.

Harry and Hermione dismounted off him and saw 3 dragon flies. "Incendio!", cried Hermione, all three burned turning to throaxas. "Brilliant", said Harry.

"We have to try and get the doxy eggs", said Hermione. "Hermione, that's too dangerous. Those things are poisoness", said Harry.

"If we use Experliurmus we'll be ok", said Hermione. "Yeah but then how are we going to get the eggs? Their in trees", said Harry.

"We still haven't learned summoning charms, like Accio. They're for fourth years", said Harry. Hermione thought.

"First let's see how high the nest is", said Hermione. Buckbeak clicked his beak. "We should let one of the other Hippogriffs spread their wings", said Harry.

They approached Shadow-Wings, the jet black Hippogriff. Harry and Hermione bowed and the black Hippogriff bowed back, mellow.

Harry and Hermione got on him and Shadow-Wings began running fast and then spread his jet black wings flying off.

"Hagrid said the Stone Circle", said Hermione. Shadow-Wings flew toward the Stone Circle in front of the Covered bridge. The black Hippogriff flew around the trees near it. "There! That small tree!", cried Hermione. A small leafless tree sat hidden within 6 big pine trees with eggs on it, and doxies flying around it.

"We can easily reach them without a spell but...", said Hermione. "But there's 4 doxies", said Harry. They landed in the stone circle, Shadow-Wings lay down lazily cleaning his feathers.

Hermione pointed her wand at the Doxies. "Expleriurmus!", she cried. The Doxy snarled and flew over. "Get down!", yelled Harry grabbing her.

"Expeliurmus!", yelled Harry. "Hermione, you grab the eggs I'll distract them!", said Harry. He kept shooting spells at the Doxies who got agitated enough to fly away from the nest to chase Harry.

Hermione ran over to the nest. Harry ran, they were fast. Shadow-Wings looked up wondering what they were doing.

"I got them!", cried Hermione. "Expleiurmus!", she cried hitting the doxy that was chasing Harry. They got on Shadow-Wings and flew back to Hagrid's hut.

Hermione panted, she and Harry dismounted Shadow-Wings who lay down in the pumpkin patch with Buckbeak.

"All we have left to get is Fairy wings", said Hermione. "Hagrid says they only come out at night in Hogsmeade, let's try to search the grounds to be sure", said Harry.

This time they rode Hallowfeathers and regretted it. The orange Hippogriff didn't like being told where to fly. When they would try to fly over the Boathouse to look, he flew above the Transfiguration courtyard instead.

"Ok let's try to get to the training ground", said Harry. Hallowfeathers flapped his wings, they were up high. They tried diving down but Hallowfeathers began to flap his wings fast, agitated and flew up.

Eventually, they gave up and landed Hallowfeathers back at Hagrid's. They took Buckbeak out again but couldn't find Fairies anywhere.

"Harry, we'll have to sneak into Hogsmeade at night somehow", said Hermione as they rode Buckbeak over the Black lake

"To think Snape is making us find stuff at night...", Harry stopped. "Harry?", asked Hermione. "He's barking MAD! Dementors patrol Hogsmeade at night!", remembered Harry.

Hermione gasped slightly. They were now hesitant about the plan to sneak into Hogsmeade. "Buckbeak, land there", said Hermione.

Buckbeak landed on the training ground, no one was around. They dismounted Buckbeak who began cleaning his feathers.

"Hermione, let's try again", said Harry. Hermione nodded, she pulled her wand out and pointed it at the sky.

"Expector Patronum!", she cried, nothing happened. Hermione breathed. "Expecto Patronum!", cried Hermione, nothing.

Harry noticed she was trembling. Harry wrapped his arms around her suddenly. Hermione tensed and blushed.

"Harry...?", she asked. "Hermione, you're tense. Relax", said Harry. Hermione nodded and she slowly relaxed in Harry's arms.

Hermione took a deep breath and thought. She used the memory again from their second year. "Expecto Patronum!", she cried.

Suddenly a silver mist came out and so did a full shield. "Yes!", said Harry happily. Hermione kept the shield held up for the longest amount of time yet.

Hermione began to pant and finally the shield vanished. "Yes! You did it Hermione!", said Harry. Hermione looked like she might lose her balance, Harry helped her sit.

There wasn't any benches but Hermione gladly nearly collapsed on the grass leaning into Harry's arms who also sat with her.

Buckbeak right behind them. "Relax Mione", soothed Harry. "You think I'm getting better?", panted Hermione. "Yes, much better", smiled Harry.

Hermione breathed heavy, it took a lot of magic and energy to perform a patronus. Hermione leaned more in Harry's arms breathing softly.

Harry blushed looked down at her. "Come on, we better get inside before it gets dark", said Harry seeing the sun setting. They got on Buckbeak and rode him back to Hagrid's.

After that they went back inside the castle. "Harry since we both can produce a shield...maybe it will be ok to sneak into Hogsmeade", said Hermione quietly.

The Entrance hall was nearly deserted but she didn't want any ghosts or anyone to overhear.

The only people left in the Entrance hall was a Gryffindor Prefect and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. But it was so deserted their voices echoed when just normal talking.

They climbed up the marble staircase and continued up the Grand Staircase until they were in the Gryffindor common room.

By after dark, Hermione was heavily studying by the fire place, Crookshanks curled in her lap. Ron was sorting through his wizard cards.

"I know Fred and George have the Limited Edition Bertie Bott card but they're too cheeky to trade", said Ron.

"I got another lesson with Professor Lupin", said Harry. "This late at night?", asked Ron. "Wouldn't he be worried about you getting caught by prefects?", asked Ron.

"Luckily no prefects are on the fourth floor, it's becoming risky for us to practice during the day. Snape comes in a lot and if he sees me in there anymore he'll get suspicious", explained Harry.

"Lupin's a teacher though, its none of Snape's concern", ranted Ron. "Yeah well, he's Snape", said Harry.

Harry traveled to the fourth floor.

**Author's Note: OK, I think you guys should know where I came up with the names for the other Hippogriffs. On the third harry potter video game for PS2, which I have, on the endless day at the end of the game, when Buckbeak is gone with Sirius, you can fly three different Hippogriffs around the castle freely. A black one, orange one and red one. Flying hippogriffs on the game is my favorite part of the entire game, so I do it a lot. I started to give them names. Also, on my game whenever I ride the orange one (Hallowfeathers) when I dive down his wings go nuts when the other two don't. So I kinda gave him his own personality too. As far as Cherrytalons, made her up for the fanfic. **


	5. A Failed Lesson

Harry walked in and saw Lupin. "Ah Harry, no trouble getting here?", asked Lupin, they were in the History of Magic classroom, the only room that wasn't patrolled by prefects.

"No sir", replied Harry. "Right, let's start", said Lupin. "Wand at the ready", he quickly added. He opened the chest and a boggart Dementor flew out.

Harry pointed his wand at the Dementor. He thought of his parents. "Expect Patronum!", yelled Harry trying to block the screaming of his mother out of his ears.

A silvery mist emerged but not a shield. Harry blinked quickly, suddenly a fresh memory entered his mind when he was holding Hermione in his arms.

Earlier when he was teaching her. He also combinded the memory with when they rode Buckbeak together. Suddenly a shield emerged blocking the Dementor.

"Very good!", said Lupin as he shut the boggart back in the chest. "Professor...if trained up can anyone produce a Patronus?", asked Harry.

"Only worthy wizards and witches are able to perform it, but that doesn't come without struggle", replied Lupin.

"What if that person was someone very bright...but they struggled?", asked Harry. Lupin starred at him. "You're not teaching any other students this, are you?", asked Lupin.

"No sir", lied Harry but it was convincing. "Well good. A Patronus charm is so complicated students are not allowed to learn it until their fifth year", said Lupin.

Harry nodded. "That's enough for tonight", he added. "Goodnight sir", said Harry leaving. Harry returned to Gryffindor tower and saw Sir Cadogan. "Password oh noble one!", he asked swinging his sword around in a clumsy way.

"Toothless Dragon", said Harry. "Quite the outcast that dragon!", said Sir Cadogan as the portrait opened.

Harry walked in to see Hermione. "We can't use the Honeydukes celler secret passage, we'll be locked in the shop", said Hermione. She was wearing blue jeans, a pink shirt and a pink hoodie.

Harry noticed she wore this outfit a lot, he thought she looked cute in it. Harry was wearing jeans and a red sweater.

"There's another one, it leads right outside the Shrieking Shack", said Harry. "Hermione, if it's Fairy Wings we want...", began Harry worriedly.

"Don't worry. Fairies aren't pure like Unicorns, besides their wings grow back", replied Hermione. "Where you two going?", asked Ron.

"We got to get Potion Ingredients, Fairy wings", replied Harry. "Bloody hell I forgot about mine!", said Ron panicking. "The only place Fairies are around is near the Shrieking shack, plus only at night", added Hermione.

"How are we gonna get there?", asked Ron. "We'll use the cloak, and the map", replied Harry. The three got under the Invisibility cloak and exited the Common room.

They went down the staircase and went on the third floor where the passage was. "Careful", whispered Hermione as they passed a Huffelpuff Prefect.

They finally made it to the secret passage and soon were outside the Shrieking Shack. "The Fairies should be in that bush", said Hermione.

Ron blinked. "Lumos", he said, the light on the bush. "That won't drive them out", said Harry. "Incendio!", cried Hermione and the fairies flew out. "Glacius!", cried Hermione, the freezing spell froze the wings and the fairies fell.

Hermione quickly got the wings off. "Right, let's get back to the castle", began Harry when they turned around it suddenly got ice cold.

"Harry!", cried Hermione. About 6 Dementors flew over at high speed. Ron screamed and began trying to get the trapdoor open back to Hogwarts but it was jammed.

Harry and Hermione pointed their wands at the Dementors, Hermione was shaking violently her eyes frozen in fear.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!", yelled Harry, a small silvery mist came out. Hermione panted. "Expecto...Patronum...", she tried but she was shaking violently.

She was being overcome with fear. "Hermione! Mione, think of a happy memory!", yelled Harry urgently while Ron was panicking.

"OPEN YOU BLOODY DOOR!", yelled Ron panicking. "Expecto Patronum! Expec...", began Hermione but she shook even more and suddenly she fell unconscious.

"HERMIONE!", yelled Harry fearfully. A Dementor swarmed over to her motionless figure and suddenly began to suck her soul.

Harry suddenly felt an intense feeling fill him up, it was of fear. He thought of the memory of him and Hermione in their second year, when they embraced.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!", yelled Harry, a shield emerged and backed the Dementor off. Ron who had been pushing the trap door just remembered you pull it open.

Harry lifted Hermione up and they ran through the trap door. Halfway through the passage, Harry stopped and sat down holding a still unconscious Hermione.

Ron also collapsed. "Bloody hell", he said. "Mione, wake up", said Harry worriedly. Hermione's eyes suddenly opened.

"Harry...where are we?", she asked. "We're halfway through the passage", replied Harry. Hermione sat up out of his lap.

"Here, this will help", said Harry giving Hermione some chocolate. "I'll go make sure there aren't prefects near the exit", said Ron as he went ahead.

Hermione breathed heavily and she leaned into Harry's arms, making him blush. Her body was very cold, shivering.

Harry wrapped his arms around her to give her body heat. "Harry...how'd we get away from the Dementors?", asked Hermione.

"I was able to back them off", replied Harry. Hermione smiled weakly. "It's like I've always said. You're a great wizard", said Hermione.

Harry blushed. She had told him this two years ago when they were trying to find the Sorcerer's stone. At the time they were only 11 and thought Snape was trying to get the stone to Voldemort, but it was their Defense Against the Dark arts teacher.

"Not as good as you", said Harry. Hermione's weak smile faded. "Harry...I couldn't do it", she cried. "I...I tried. I really tried", cried Hermione.

"Oh Hermione...", said Harry. "I didn't try hard enough though! I'm weak! I'm a failure, how can I not cast a Patronus?!", cried Hermione tears in her eyes.

"Oh Mione...Mione, shhhhh", soothed Harry he hugged her. "Hermione, you are NOT a failure. It is very hard to cast a Patronus", said Harry.

"Hermione, while we practice we never practiced with a real Dementor before...that's why", said Harry. Hermione shivered.

Hermione suddenly looked up at Harry. "Harry...", she started. Harry looked into her eyes, their lips inches from each other.

"Coast is clear!", interrupted Ron. They jumped. Hermione gave him a dark look. The three exited and as they walked onto the grand staircase, Professor Lupin was there.

The three stopped dead. "Come to my office", said Lupin. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed him. "Sir...the only reason we went to Hogsmeade is because Snape wanted us to collect Fairy Wings", said Harry.

"I will have a word with the headmaster about this. Severus should be fully aware your not to go into the grounds at night", said Lupin.

"But it's certainly foolish of you to be teaching Miss. Granger a Patronus charm", said Lupin suddenly. Ron looked confused.

Hermione bit her lip. Harry looked at him. "I was taking a stroll passed The Shrieking Shack tonight and saw you and her trying to fend off Dementors. I was about to aid when you ran through the passage", said Lupin.

"Harry, I will not allow you to be teaching other students this. Someone is bond to be stupid enough to go looking for Dementors to practice the charm on!", yelled Lupin.

Harry didn't say anything. "Your time as Teacher is over and your lessons with Miss. Granger are over. And so are ours", said Lupin.


	6. Shrieking Shack

**Author's Note: For those who are wondering, the reason I don't have Harry stand up to Lupin is because he is only 13 in this one, not 17. Harry didn't start talking back to Professors, other than Snape, until he was around 15. Although Lupin overreacted put yourself in Lupin's shoes for a moment. He is first of all a werewolf, that alone will make him more testy, he was lucky to get the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, plus the fact he isn't even allowed to be teaching Harry the Patronus. And Lupin doesn't know if after Harry taught Hermione, if it would become him teaching others, or if word would get out and others would try. Plus Lupin doesn't want to risk students looking for Dementors to practice the charm. As far as Snape goes, this is true. Dumbledore won't punish Snape but since Lupin and Snape aren't on good terms despite the werewolf potions, its only natural for Lupin to seem agitated by Snape's ways. Enjoy the chapter now that I finished my longest Author's note yer! XD**

A few days passed since being caught by Lupin on the third floor corridor. They had went to Potions the following day and luckily that was over with.

Harry and Hermione were both upset about not being able to continue the Patronus charm lessons. Harry for one thing found this unfair.

Lupin knew the Dementors effected Harry more. Harry sighed growling in the common room. He wanted to yell at Lupin, but it felt odd.

Lupin was the very first good Defense Against the Dark arts teacher they ever had. "Harry", said Hermione breaking him out of his thoughts.

Harry looked up at her. "Harry, we have Defense Against the Dark arts class", said Hermione. Harry nodded he got up and noticed Hermione's hair was a little tangled.

"Hold still", said Harry. Hermione blinked but nodded. Harry took her hairbrush out of her bag and began to gently brush her hair.

"H-Harry?", asked Hermione blushing cutely. "Tangle", replied Harry, he fixed the clip in her hair. Hermione blushed.

"Thanks", said Hermione still red. Harry smiled, the two walked to Lupin's class with Ron. They walked in and sat.

Lupin spent the hour teaching them how to defend against Grindylows. The Grindylow in the water tank was more active and very aggressive.

"In a tank, they may be highly agitated but they are harmless. In the Black Lake they can be deadly when in high numbers", explained Lupin.

Hermione took notes. "We're getting closer to the end of this final term, end of the year. Only a week remains and this will be your last of homework for Defense Against the dark arts this year. It is due in 4 days. Its simple on charms on how to back off Grindylows", said Lupin.

"Our last class of the year will be on Tuesday when you turn your last homework in", said Lupin. "Now, I'd like to give each house in my class 10 points for listening", said Lupin.

"Also, when it came to your last homework I award 40 points to Miss. Granger, 30 to Mr. Potter and 20 to Mr. Weasley", said Lupin.

"Now then, off to your next class. I believe it's Herbology", said Lupin. The students gathered their books.

"Harry, mind if we have a word?", asked Lupin. Harry nodded. "I'll see you in Herbology", said Harry to Hermione and Ron.

They left. Lupin led Harry to his office. Harry was expecting another lecture. "Help yourself to a sugar quill", said Lupin suddenly.

Harry blinked. But he did so. "Now Harry, I have to admit. I was a bit harsh on you that night", admitted Lupin.

"It's ok sir", said Harry. "I know the Dementors effect you more Harry. There's another reason I ended our lessons", said Lupin.

Harry waited. "You were able to perform the largest shield I've see you perform yet that night in Hogsmeade", said Lupin.

"I believe even though you haven't produced a full body, you are trained enough", said Lupin. "Sir...what about Hermione?", asked Harry.

"Harry I understand you care a lot about her and want her to be able to defend herself as well, but please. You're the one who they want, other than Black", said Lupin.

"I assure you Miss. Granger and the other students are well protected by Dumbledore", said Lupin. Harry nodded.

Harry soon went to his next class with Hermione and Ron. After Herbology class, they exited the Green houses to see Hedwig flying over with a letter.

Harry took it from his snowy owl's beak and opened it. Hermione and Ron waited. "It's from Hagrid...", began Harry.

But then he stopped, feeling his heart sink. They lost, Buckbeak was going to be killed...at sunset today. Hermione quickly grabbed the letter.

She read it and gasped. "No!", she cried. "Buckbeak isn't even dangerous!", said Ron. "We can't just let Hagrid sit there waiting for the executioner!", said Harry.

"It is close to sunset, let's go", said Hermione. They rushed to Hagrid's hut, Buckbeak was relaxing in the Pumpkin patch.

"You three! What are ya doing here!?", demanded Hagrid letting them inside. "Hagrid we can't let you be alone", cried Hermione.

"Dumbledore is coming down but all right, you can stay for a little", said Hagrid.

"We can stay until dark Hagrid", said Hermione. "You do no such thing! You seeing something like that?! No. You drink your tea and be off", said Hagrid.

Hermione looked down, Harry could tell she was very attached to Buckbeak, maybe even more than himself.

"Also before you do, Ron I got a surprise for ya", said Hagrid. Ron blinked seeing Hagrid pull something out of a jar, he was holding a rat.

"Scabbers! You're alive!", said Ron happily. "Keep a closer eye on your pets Ron!", said Hagrid. Hermione threw Ron a dark look when suddenly they saw the Ministry, executioner and Dumbledore walking over.

"It's nearly dark! Run out around the back!", yelled Hagrid. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran behind the hut.

They heard some men talking, when suddenly they heard a chopping of an axe. "Buckbeak...!", cried Hermione she suddenly broke down in tears.

Harry held her as she wrapped her arms around him sobbing. Ron looked down when suddenly Scabbers bit his finger and ran off.

"Scabbers!", yelled Ron, they ran after the rat. "Scabbers, come back!", yelled Ron. "Ron!", yelled Harry.

They saw Ron was holding Scabbers, but he was right by the Whomping Willow. "Ron, get away from there!", cried Hermione.

Ron looked at them still holding Scabbers and he looked terrified. "RUN! It's the Grim!", yelled Ron. Harry and Hermione looked and saw a giant black dog snarling and showing his teeth.

The dog leaped over Harry and Hermione, Harry held onto Hermione to protect her while the dog grabbed Ron's leg with his fangs biting and pulling him and Scabbers into a hole in the willow.

"Ron!", yelled Harry, Ron's screams of terror still being heard. Suddenly one of the Whomping Willow branches slammed into Harry and Hermione's stomach throwing them to the ground.

Hermione let out a cry of pain clutching her stomach. "Hermione!", said Harry worriedly. "Ow...!", she cried.

"Come on, we need to get in", said Harry helping her up. They dodged the branches. "Duck!", cried Hermione but the branch hit Harry knocking him down again and his glasses off.

Hermione dodged more branches when another one hit her hard in the abdomen again. Hermione cried out loudly in pain, also cut across the shoulder.

Harry grabbed his glasses and they got into the hole. Hermione panted. "Hermione, you're hurt!", said Harry worriedly seeing her shoulder bleed plus she was still clutching her stomach.

"I'll be all right...not sure if I'll be able to have kids after that though", said Hermione, Harry turned scarlet at the thought of Hermione having children. Yet then he felt suddenly more worried about Hermione not being able to have children than about Ron.

"Harry, where does this go?", asked Hermione snapping Harry out of his thoughts. "I don't know", admitted Harry, they began walking through the tunnel.

They entered what appeared to be inside of an abandoned building. Hermione clutched Harry's arm. "Harry, we're in the Shrieking shack", she realized.

"Come on, stay close", said Harry he took her hand and they went up the stairs, hearing Ron's screams of terror.

"Ron!", said Harry. "Where's the dog?!", cried Hermione, Ron was on a mattress, his leg chewed up holding Scabbers.

"Harry, it's a trap! He isn't a dog, he's an animangus!", yelled Ron. Harry and Hermione looked to where Ron was pointing to see to their horror, Sirius Black.

Hermione suddenly stood in front of Harry. "If you want to kill Harry you'll have to kill us too!", she cried.

Despite the sudden hatred Harry felt against Sirius, he felt his heart touch at what Hermione said. "No, only one will die tonight", said Sirius.

"And it will be you!", yelled Harry moving Hermione and pinning Sirius down pointing his wand at him. Hermione watched in horror with Ron when suddenly Lupin came in.


	7. Dementors

**Author's Note: Since I don't want to rewrite the book, we'll be skipping in a little. **

Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Lupin, Ron and Peter Pettigrew walked out of the Shrieking Shack and back out by the now calm Whomping Willow.

Sirius walked out to look at the castle while Lupin kept his wand pointed at Peter Pettigrew. Ron sitting on the ground.

Hermione stayed trying to nurse Ron's leg while Harry walked over to Sirius. "Enchanting castle, isn't it? I never forgot the first time I walked through those doors", said Sirius.

"You did a noble thing back there, he doesn't deserve it", added Sirius. "I don't think my dad would want his two best friends to become killers. Besides, dead you're still guilty. Alive, we can prove you're innocent", said Harry.

"When you were born, James and Lily made me your godfather", said Sirius. "I know", said Harry, the man he had hated since Christmas, suddenly lost all that hatred.

This innocent man was his only real family left. They suddenly heard Peter. "Ron, you won't let them give me to the Dementors, I was your rat!", he begged.

"And you clever girl, you would spare me, won't you?", asked Peter when Lupin pulled him away. Sirius noticed Harry's protective look.

"She is very bright you know, the girl", said Sirius. "Hermione, yes she is", nodded Harry. Sirius kept looking back at Hermione.

"Your mother was also very bright, and muggle-born", said Sirius. "Hermione's muggle born too", said Harry.

"Really?", asked Sirius. "Now that I have the chance, you two looked so much like James and Lily back in the Shrieking shack", said Sirius.

Harry blushed. "Harry, I understand if you don't want to but if you ever wanted to live anywhere else...", said Sirius.

"What?", asked Harry feeling intense excitement. "I can come live with you?", asked Harry. "I understand if you choose to stay with your Aunt and Uncle", said Sirius.

"No...their horrible. I'd rather live with you", said Harry. Sirius smiled. "Muggles, such foolish people, aren't they? At least the ones who fail to see we're no different from them really", said Sirius.

"I suppose it depends on the muggle", said Harry. "Lily's parents were brilliant muggles, but her sister, nasty little thing", said Sirius.

"What about Hermione's family?", asked Sirius. "I never met them but she says they are proud of her...how can they not be?", added Harry looking back at her.

"Are you two going out yet?", asked Sirius grinning. "What?", asked Harry red. Sirius chuckled. "Nothing important, you'll know soon enough", he said.

"Harry!", cried Hermione suddenly. They turned to see a full moon appearing through the dark clouds. Lupin who had been making sure Peter didn't escape froze.

His eyes turned blacker and fangs appeared. "Remus! Have you taken your potion tonight?!", yelled Sirius rushing over and grabbing him.

Hermione and Harry helped Ron up. "RUN! RUN!", yelled Sirius urgently as Lupin began to transform, he began taller, his clothes ripping off.

Peter suddenly looked at the three and smiled transforming into a rat and running off into the night.

He grew gray fur and a tail, and pointy ears with a wolf muzzle. Lupin threw Sirius off and howled. The were wolf snarled at them about to attack.

Suddenly Snape ran out. "There you are, Potter!", yelled Snape but he then heard the werewolf roar behind him.

The werewolf snarled and with his claws threw Snape down. Suddenly, a jet black dog leaped attacking the wolf, Sirius.

The dog snarled showing his teeth his fur on end. The wolf also snarled ready to attack. Both of them leaped and attacked each other.

The sound of growling, snarling, barking, biting, snapping, it was deafening. Hermione watched in horror, Harry holding onto her while Snape was by Ron.

The werewolf threw the dog down and was about attack Harry and Hermione again, Harry held onto Hermione shielding her.

The black dog snarled getting up and bit the werewolf's arm and ran off distracting him. "Sirius!", yelled Harry, he and Hermione followed.

As they ran they heard a dog yelp in pain.

They chased the werewolf through a forest. The werewolf was snarling and through the wounded black dog down a hill. Harry threw a rock at the werewolf, hitting his head.

The werewolf turned and snarled at them and was about to attack them, but he suddenly heard another werewolf howling.

He ran off. "Let's go!", cried Hermione, they ran down the hill to the black lake, Sirius was back in human form unconscious on his back, a slash wound across his chest from the werewolf.

"SIRIUS!", yelled Harry fearfully. "Harry...!", cried Hermione then and Harry noticed it became ice cold. The black lake froze and everything felt horrible.

They looked up seeing over 100 Dementors swarming down. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and so did Hermione.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!", yelled Harry, a shield appeared. "Hermione, help me!", yelled Harry urgently. "Expecto Patronum!", she yelled, but nothing happened.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!", she screamed desperately. A silvery mist came out but it wasn't strong enough.

A Dementor flew down and began sucking out Sirius's soul. "NO! EXPECTO PATRONUM", bellowed Harry, a shield pushed the Dementor away.

But suddenly, a Dementor swarmed down and began to suck out Harry's soul, causing Harry to collapse. "HARRY!", screamed Hermione fearfully.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!", screamed Hermione, a small shield emerged and pushed the Dementor away from Harry when suddenly another Dementor flew down.

It attacked Hermione, Hermione collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "Hermione, no!", yelled Harry. The Dementors continued swarming.

They continued sucking out Sirius's and Hermione's souls, also Harry's. But they were mainly sucking out Sirius's.

"_No this can't be...NO! Not Sirius...Not Hermione! Not Hermione! PLEASE! NOT HERMIONE! If I lose Sirius, she's all I got left! PLEASE NOT HERMIONE!", _Harry's thoughts screamed so loud if he was yelling the whole castle would hear.

The Dementors flew down again and one began to suck on Hermione's soul. Harry who was half unconscious pointing his wand. "Expecto...Expecto...Patronum...EXPECTO PATRONUM!", he yelled on the ground, a shield pushed the Dementor away from Hermione.

He tried to shield Sirius but he lost his energy. He used his last bit to protect Hermione. It hit Harry then, he was in love with Hermione.

He loved her with everything inside of him. And now he was going to lose her and his beloved godfather.

They would all be trapped as soulless bodies. Their souls trapped under the cloaks of Dementors. Was this really how it would end.

Harry didn't care what happened to himself at this point. He just wanted Hermione and Sirius spared. All this time his family would sacrifice themselves for him, just once he would sacrifice himself for them.

Suddenly, right when the Dementors nearly completed the kiss, a very bright light appeared from across the lake. It was in the shape of a stag, but there was a small glowing animal by it, it looked like an otter.

The two glowing animal ran forward and began sending the Dementors off. The stag galloping while the Otter ran and leaped. All the Dementors flew off, and Harry saw the two animals run back to two figures across the lake.

"Dad...mom?", he asked but then he fell unconscious beside Hermione.


	8. Patronus Love

**Author's Note: First I'm SO sorry for the delay for the last chapter. I was trying to find a song for a Harry potter video but got a virus from the site where the song was. The virus was so bad I tried everything including erasing while my files. Luckily I have a backup brand new computer, so I'm on that one now as the old one can't be fixed at least not yet. Next, this is the last chapter but I have an idea for another already called Forbidden Love, look for it. And I'd like to once again thank all my reviewers, followers, favers. The reviews is what really gives me inspiration to write more than anything. Enjoy!**

Harry awoke in the hospital wing, on a bed by his was Hermione. Harry's eyes flew open worried for her. She was pale and looked terrified but was awake.

She was looking on the other side and Harry followed her gaze, Snape was talking with Fudge, even being offered Order of Merlin first class.

"The three of those students were confunded by Black to believe he's innocent", said Snape. "THAT'S A LIE!", yelled Harry out bursting, he shot up out of bed.

"Sirius is innocent!", yelled Harry. "It's true!", cried Hermione. Snape glared at them both. "You're both confused, he will be sentenced to the Dementors kiss any moment", said Fudge.

"NO!", yelled Harry. "Please believe us! It wasn't Sirius, he did nothing wrong it was Scabbers! Ron's rat, he's an animangus, it was Peter Pettigrew-", cried Hermione when..

"HOLD YOUR TOUNGE !", yelled Snape making Hermione flinch. "Don't talk to her like that!", snarled Harry so dangerously it even made Snape fall silent.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that", he snarled again. Suddenly Dumbledore came in the hospital wing, Ron was unconscious in another bed his leg wrapped up.

"Severus, Fudge. I'd like a word with these two alone", said Dumbledore. Snape whipped his cloak around as he turned and exited the wing, Fudge following.

"Sir, please! Sirius is innocent!", pleaded Harry. "We know the truth! Please believe us!", begged Hermione. "I do. I truly do. But I'm afraid the words of two 13 year olds will convince few others", said Dumbledore.

"A child's voice, although is true, people have forgotten to listen", said Dumbledore. They heard a chime from the cloak tower.

"Mysterious thing, time", said Dumbledore looking at them. "Powerful, and when messed with, dangerous. Sirius Black is on the West Tower locked up", said Dumbledore.

"You know the law Miss. Granger, you must not be seen. If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life shall be spared", said Dumbledore.

Harry starred at Hermione completely confused. "Three turns should do it", added Dumbledore as he winked, he walked to the doors.

"Oh, and I'm sure if you two work as a team, it will go perfectly", said Dumbledore. He closed the doors.

"What was that about?", asked Harry. Without answering Hermione pulled a golden chain out of her shirt and at the end was a circle hourglass, she put the chain around herself and Harry.

She turned it three times and suddenly, it was daylight, Ron was gone. "What happened?!", asked Harry.

"Harry, where were we at 7:30?", demanded Hermione. "Going to Hagrid's", replied Harry confused. "We can't be seen!", ordered Hermione urgently, she grabbed his hand and they ran outside.

"Hermione! Hermione can you please explain what it is we're doing!?", demanded Harry but he stopped as they were at the exit of the Covered bridge seeing themselves. Harry, Hermione and Ron going to Hagrid's.

"That's us...this is not normal", said Harry as Hermione slammed him slightly against the wall. "This is a Time Turner Harry, McGonagall gave it to me first term. This is how I've been getting to my lessons all year", explained Hermione.

"We've gone back in time?", asked Harry. "Yes. Clearly there's something Dumbledore wanted us to change", said Hermione.

They went down to Hagrid's. "Buckbeak's still alive...we can also spare Buckbeak", realized Hermione. They saw Fudge and Dumbledore pass the Pumpkin patch where Buckbeak relaxed, and went inside Hagrid's hut.

Harry walked up to Buckbeak, bowed and Buckbeak bowed back lazily. Harry grabbed the end of Buckbeak's chain.

"Ok come on Buckbeak", said Harry. He pulled but Buckbeak stubbornly pulled back wanting to nap. "Come on, Beaky!", cried Hermione.

Suddenly, Hallowfeathers, the orange Hippogriff who was also tied further way flapped his ways in a fussy way and made an eagle sound loudly.

"Shhhhh!", cried Hermione. "Buckbeak, come on we got to move!", said Harry. Hallowfeathers continued fussing. "Hallowfeathers, be quiet!", yelled Harry.

"Buckbeak!", cried Hermione suddenly holding a dead ferret and wearing a bunch more on a string over her shoulders.

Buckbeak then looked at Hermione. "Come and get the nice dead ferret!", said Hermione. Buckbeak stood up instantly knocking Harry over.

Hermione threw a dead ferret and Buckbeak caught it and ate it. Harry got up and they led Buckbeak into the forest with the ferrets.

"That's it, over here Beaky", said Hermione. They were hidden in the trees. Harry blinked realizing Hermione didn't even have to bow down to Buckbeak.

He really trusted her. They went deeper into the forest, as nightfall hit. Hermione tied Buckbeak to a tree and gave him another ferret.

They ran up a hill not far from Buckbeak and saw the Whomping Willow, they saw Lupin and Snape walk in.

"Let's wait", said Hermione. Harry nodded, they both sat. "Hermione...", said Harry. "Down at the lake, two Patronuses drove off those Dementors", said Harry.

"According to Dumbledore only two very powerful wizards could have conjured them", said Hermione. "It was my parents", said Harry.

Hermione looked at him worried. "But Harry, you're parents are...dead", said Hermione. "I know...I just know what I saw", replied Harry.

Hermione bit her lip, she moved closer to Harry. "Harry...do you think I'll ever be able to produce a Patronus?", asked Hermione softly.

Harry looked at her. "Yes. You're an amazing witch Hermione", said Harry. Hermione blushed. She moved closer to Harry and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Harry turned red but stroked her bushy hair, which was so soft. "Harry...", began Hermione. But before she could finish they saw Lupin transforming into a werewolf.

Harry and Hermione ran, and saw Harry from the past throwing a rock at the werewolf's head. Hermione suddenly howled.

"What are you doing?!", yelled Harry grabbing her. "Saving your life!", yelled Hermione. She howled again and the werewolf began running toward them.

"Run!", cried Hermione, they ran deeper into the woods, the boney werewolf chasing them snarling.

Hermione and Harry hid behind a huge tree, Hermione hyperventilating. Suddenly, they heard the wolf snarl and he faced them ready to attack.

Harry held onto Hermione shielding her, willing to protect her. Suddenly, a bigger creature leaped between them, flapping his long wings aggressively.

Buckbeak stomped his razor sharp talons on Lupin's head chasing the werewolf off. Hermione panted clutching onto Harry.

Suddenly it got windy and a cold took over, they looked up into the sky seeing Dementors. "Sirius...come on!", yelled Harry, they held hands running to the lake.

On the other side they saw Dementors attacking Sirius, past Harry and Hermione. "My parents will come!", said Harry.

Hermione watched shaking. "Any minute now!", said Harry. "Harry...no one's coming", said Hermione. Suddenly it hit Harry, he hadn't see his parents. He had seen himself and Hermione. Hermione also seemed to realize, they both ran out pulling out their wands.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!", they both yelled. They chose the same memory, of them nearly kissing. A white light came out from both wands, and two animal emerged from the blinding lights.

A stag and an Otter. The stag charged at the Dementors while the otter leaped and ran through them. The Dementors were gone within seconds.

The Otter ran back to Hermione while the stag cantered to Harry. The lights vanished then. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and suddenly they embraced and kissed.

Their kiss was at first soft but then more deep, Harry holding onto Hermione tightly. Hermione had her arms wrapped around Harry's neck.

They broke the kiss finally and smiled. Soon Buckbeak was flying them to the West Tower. "You were right Hermione, it wasn't my parents I saw earlier. It was us", said Harry.

"I know...but I don't like flying!", cried Hermione, she screamed as Buckbeak dove down. They got Sirius and went to the Cloak Courtyard. "I don't know how I can ever thank you", said Sirius as he got on Buckbeak.

"And both of you, you truly are like James and Lily", smiled Sirius. Hermione blushed, she and Harry were holding hands.

Buckbeak then flew off with Sirius vanishing into the clouds, they were gone. Harry and Hermione rushed back to the hospital wing.


End file.
